


Zoom Meeting Mischief

by sadsupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsupreme/pseuds/sadsupreme
Summary: Basically Eren sucks Erwin off during a zoom meeting, as instructed by Levi, and they both get punished for it.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	Zoom Meeting Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick disclaimer for my business students or anyone who works in an office setting, I tried my best to accurately describe a board meeting but I’m pretty sure I butchered it so look out for that. I’ve been sitting on this one for a while for that exact reason but I decided to say fuck it and post this lol. It has been edited but I’m not a robot so there’s probably some errors still in the text and I apologize for that. Hope y’all enjoy it though!

Erwin awoke with a yawn, staring over at the sleeping face of his boyfriend while lightly smiling at the peaceful expression; smiling further as soft snores littered past his half opened lips. He leaned over to kiss him, Eren twitching slightly before sighing and cuddling further into his pillow. He stared around for any indication of Levi, no indications to be found setting straight the fact that he and Eren were the only inhabitants of the house currently. He determined that Levi might have left, at some point in the early morning, to go back home and get ready for the work day much like himself. Eren was fortunate as it was his off day so he could rest all he wanted to while his boyfriends worked all day long.

He got up and went downstairs to fix himself some coffee before walking towards his office and sitting in front of his desktop. He sat down his coffee on a coaster before booting up his desktop, making sure his camera was intact for the zoom meeting he had planned with the board of directors for his company—quarantine postponing any in-person meetings for God knows how long. Though he had to say it was so much nicer not having to show up to work in a suit and tie everyday. 

He spent most of the morning reviewing paperwork on his portal, signing off where necessary and checking his shareholder stocks to make sure the companies weren’t losing any money. Eren usually found stocks boring and tried to get Erwin to do something better with his free time whereas Levi was active in the stock market much as himself. The juxtaposition between his two lovers was crucial when it came down to getting business done, mostly at least. Eren was a masseuse at his mother’s company(thus he didn’t understand how to operate a big business as opposed to a smaller one) whereas Levi was the COO of his company, so when he needed business done he usually sent Eren out and brought Levi in(much to the formal’s disdain). Though, Eren was always a welcome distraction when he needed release from the throes of CEO work. 

When the time finally came for the zoom meeting to start, he clicked on the link provided and entered the call greeting his board of directors: Pixis, Rico, Keith, and Darius. 

“Hello everyone,” He greeted as they all nodded in return,” Levi should be joining any minute—he’s tending to a buisness meeting with possible new clients in my absence.” 

They all nodded again and Pixis shook his head as he chuckled,”Almost five months into quarantine and I’m still not used to zoom meetings.”

“Neither am I Pixis. I have to admit, it’s very weird meeting with clients like this—I feel as though it’s not very professional.” Erwin replied, placing his reading glasses on as he opened up the link to his report and reviewed it while they waited for him,” But I also like the idea of not having to wear a suit and tie everyday.”

“Eh, on the contrary I don’t really think zoom meetings are exempt from professionality.” Rico argued, adjusting her own glasses with a slight frown on her pouty lips as she gave her webcam(Erwin) a pointed look,” A lot of people like to show up to zoom calls without appropriate formal dress as though it were a joke, Mr. Smith. After all we do still have a standard to uphold, don’t you think?” 

Erwin nodded, keeping his mouth shut—not wanting to start an argument with the woman, and skimmed through his report once last time,” Right well let’s get started shall we?”

They nodded and he looked over his desktop screen making sure nothing embarrassing was showing before clicking the share screen button to open the document. He opened his first report, a complaint from his program director rightfully enraged about a proposed budget cut,” Our program director, Hitch, is complaining about the recent budget cut towards their community service funding. She feels as though they can’t function well with the 2 million dollar loss and that they need the full 5 million for salary, supplies, and operation.”

“The decision to place 5 million in the palm of their hands was a bad one from the start. They made do on 3 million when they first kickstarted right?” Zackly frowned, clasping his hands together on top of his desk as he started at Erwin who simply sighed in response before defending his case.

“Yes...but that was before they hired more volunteers for the program, plus they’ve recently required more materials for the program since the initial kickstart as well.” 

“Well on the contrary Mr. Smith, I think the budget cut to the program was a great idea—more money towards your company. What about our annual employee bonuses? They’ve slacked in recent years, your father—well anyways. You’ve spent quite a lot of money on this research program in the effort to make the company look good in the public eye. But this has dragged on far too long, and they haven’t progressed in their mission whatsoever...so, budget cut it is.” Zackly argued, both Rico and Keith nodding in agreement. 

Erwin played his poker face, holding back a frown at the selfish thought process. Their community service group was doing well Why did he hire him again? He almost forgot his dad hired them before passing the company down to him. But he still didn’t know why he didn’t just fire them and replace them, most likely because even though they had questionable ideals they did get things done at the end of the day. 

“Well they’ve recently progressed very far according to Hitch, I mean there’s less gang violence in the underground and—“ He was cut off by a light gasp as he felt hands trailing up his thighs, staring down as mischievous ocean blue eyes stared back up at him. He narrowed his eyes, clearing his throat as he stared back at the zoom meeting, everyone staring at him expectantly,” Sorry, I thought I felt a spider crawling across my feet or so. Just a dust bunny, I suppose I’ll have to clean my office or hire a maid.” 

“Hmm...maybe you should use the extra money from the budget cut to hire a maid then right?” Pixis joked as Erwin nervously chuckled, thinking “that’s not how it works”. He gulped as Eren continued to tease him with an expression full of mischief. He saw Levi’s box pop up in the meeting, screen black before his face showed up in its place. 

“Right, uh I see Levi has joined the meeting—good morning Levi.” 

“Good morning, Erwin,” He nodded as the board of directors all greeted him,”Apologies for my absence, the clients I met with with were very eager about working with our company.” 

“Not a problem at all, we were just discussing the report.” Erwin informed him, sighing as Eren started rubbing his hand against the tent forming in his pants reaching his head up to lap at it,” Will you all excuse me for one moment? I think my doorbell is ringing.” 

“Not at all, take your time.” Rico answered, almost sarcastically, as he nodded switching off his mic and camera before glaring down at Eren who stared back up at him innocently, continuing his ministrations and mouthing at him through his pajama bottoms. 

“Good morning daddy,” He mumbled as he nuzzled Erwin’s erection with his nose, smiling up at Erwin who continued to glare down at him. 

“So we’re playing this game this morning hm?” He stared expectantly as Eren nodded, unashamedly lapping and mouthing at the erection through the pajama bottoms, wanting to take them off. 

“Sorry daddy I just really wanna taste your big fat cock in my mouth right now.” He pouted, whining as Erwin pulled his head back from his pants and staring up at him in disdain. 

“Daddy will play with you later but not while he’s in a business meeting. Now crawl back up to the room and wait for me, I’ll be up in a second and then we can play.” 

“But daddy...”

“Enough, or I’ll have to punish you. And we wouldn’t want that would we, kitten?” 

Eren lowered his head in shame and shook his head, leaning up to kiss Erwin before crawling out of the room as Erwin got back on the camera with an apologetic expression. 

“Sorry about that, Amazon delivery for new office supplies seeing as to the fact that I’ll be living in here for a while.” He lied, as they all shook their heads at him for the delay.

“Not a problem at all—Levi was just continuing the budget cut discussion,” Keith remarked, frowning into the camera as he stared at Pixis’ chat box. Pixis pulled out a flask and put it back down as he saw it was visible in the camera—smiling into it in embarrassment as he instead lifted up a water bottle and drank from it. Erwin shook his head at the mans drunken antics, wondering once more why his dad hired such a board of directors in the first place.

He nodded, clearing his throat as he placed his glasses on top of his head leaning back in his desk chair focusing once more on the report,” Well, anyways, we’ll shift the focus from the budget cuts to projected sales. I had my head of finances calculate them, refer to the chart, and it looks like we’ll increase in sales as of May but decrease exactly the next month.” 

“Well that’s never a good thing, how are you going to prevent that?” Darius chastised as Erwin held back a frown, Levi clearing his throat to save face.

“I believe we could easily prevent it by lowering the target goal. Recent sales have proven that we aren’t going to peak within the next few months. Demand has lowered since quarantine so there’s no need for the target to be so high.” He explained and everyone nodded in agreement, as Erwin wondered why they seemed to like Levi more than him. Most likely because of the fact that he’d been appointed CEO before any of them at just 29 years old when the company was passed down to him, classic case of jealousy. 

“Right but I—“ He was cut off with a hiss as he felt his pants being pulled down, Eren’s warm mouth engulfing the tip of his cock sucking around the crown. Eren mumbled a sorry around his cock as he licked a stripe up and down the underside, jacking him off at the base. He held back a moan as Eren sucked him off, wanting to hang up the call and just fuck Eren over his desk but knowing it would upset his board members,” Sorry, stubbed my toe...I think we can prevent this by...”

He continued his rant, board nodding in agreement at his rant as he struggled to form the sentences. He fortunately (and impressively) prevailed, presenting his ideas with the approval and accordance of Levi and the board. They nodded and he sighed in both pleasure and relief, closing out his final statements. Finally, the meeting was over and he said his goodbyes to everyone, exiting out of the zoom call and scowling down at Eren who just stared back up at him with big pouty eyes.

“You’re in big trouble darling.” He glared as Eren shivered under the gaze, lightly moving his hand up and down while staring up at him. 

“Sorry daddy I couldn’t help it I wanted your cock in my mouth,” Eren argued as he licked around the tip, jacking him off at the base as he groaned in pleasure. 

He pulled out his phone and FaceTimed Levi who answered suspiciously quick, grinning at his frowning face,” Hey Erwin, you doing okay today? Looked like you were rather sick on the zoom call.” 

He flipped the camera towards Eren who stared up at it as he sucked on Erwin’s cock with more ferocity, Levi staring in faux shock at the sight as his eyes grew wide and he gasped. 

“Oh my, what a naughty boy why would he do that during the call,” He chastised, shaking his head at his antics before grinning,” Bad boy, why would you do such a thing unprovoked like that?”

“I know you set him up for this, you’re not...fuck...off the hook either,” He fisted his hands in Eren’s hair as he fucked into his throat chasing the oncoming orgasm he was on the brink of,”Get the fuck over here, now. You’re off for the day.” 

“With pleasure, sir.”

He hung up the call, moaning as Eren swallowed around him,” Fuck—Naughty boy, get your ass upstairs, now.” 

“But daddy—“

“Now.” Eren nodded in a mixture of fear and excitement as he crawled off, perking his ass up to entice Erwin and squeaking as Erwin walked over to him and picked him up. He shook his head at his mischievous boyfriend as he carried him upstairs,” You’re getting double the punishment just for enticing me.”

“But it’s not my fault I’m so, oh fuck—“ Erwin began humping him over the banister, and he closed his eyes as the feeling of pleasure washed over his entire being,” Oh fuck daddy, feels so good...”

“Hmm i’m not so sure I should be indulging you in this after you almost embarrassed me in my zoom meeting today,” He chastised stopping as Eren shook his head in denial, trying to grind up against him but unable to as Erwin grasped his hips,” Maybe I’ll just tie you up here and have fun with Levi right in front of you while you watch.” 

“No please...I’ll be a good boy just please,” He tried to guide Erwin to continue but he shook his head. 

“Mm or should I just have my way with you and make Levi watch as punishment for him? Decisions decisions...” He pondered as Eren nodded in agreement,” Oh don’t be too happy about it, I wouldn’t let you cum until I felt like you were worthy. I’d tease you for hours on end until you were crying and begging for it.” 

“But I’m sorry though...”

“Hmm we’ll see about it.” He made out with him, fisting his hair as he pulled down his boxers and jacked him off.

Light footsteps came closer to the living room area to reveal Levi, in a button up and slacks, who stared up at the sight of the two with a small grin. Eren moaned at his vulnerability, finding arousal in the embarrassment at being as exposed as he was. 

“Fucking him over the banister, huh? Gonna give the whole neighborhood a show?” He teased, making his way upstairs towards them as they walked into the bedroom. Eren jumped on him and he caught him with ease, leaning up to give him a quick kiss which became a makeout session with the eager younger before Erwin pried him off of him. Levi smirked as Eren whined at the loss of contact. 

“Bad kitten, you can’t just attack our guests like that,” He chastised as Eren pouted. Levi leant up to kiss Erwin in front of him as he frowned at the loss of attention towards him,” That’s how you greet our guests, Eren.”

“But daddy I just wanted to give master a welcome kiss how he likes it...” Levi smirked down at him, removing his shirt and unbuckling his pants the same as Erwin. He leaned over to kiss Eren’s neck as Erwin did the same to his other side, Eren moaning at the feeling as Levi reached down to continue jacking him off,”Ohh....”

“Fuck Eren, you’re so wet for us. You’ve been so fucking horny for our cocks all morning huh? Cock whore.” Levi smirked as Eren eagerly nodded, bucking up into his hand as Erwin held his hips down. He chuckled at the whine he let out,”Oh no baby boy, you’ve been naughty—teasing your daddy like that in the middle of a zoom meeting. You should be ashamed.” 

“But you told me to.” He whined as Levi reached over to bite the nape of his neck in rebuttal.

“Yes Eren but you know better than to disturb daddy while he’s working, order or not. That’s why I have to punish you,” Eren frowned up at Erwin as he sighed in disappointment, reaching over into his nightstand to grab the cock ring, lube, and handcuffs out of the drawer. He walked over to Eren who stared in horror(and delight) at the items,” Get on the bed Eren.” 

Eren moved to sit up at the headboard whimpering as Levi moved to suck him off as he laid there. Erwin shook his head at the two, letting them have their moment before fashioning the handcuffs around Eren’s wrists. He let Levi have his fun, and waited until Eren was slightly on the brink of orgasm before tugging Levi off him and placing the cock ring over him.

“Daddy...” Eren whined as he squirmed trying to chase his release, whimpering as Erwin dubbed at his balls to tempt him. 

“Don’t ‘daddy’ me baby, you knew this was coming.” Erwin leaned down to kiss his pouted lips as Eren went to deepen the kiss, pulling back with a chuckle,” Mm, if you can get me and Levi off then we’ll let you cum.” 

Eren nodded, determined, as they took their respective places both in front and behind him. Erwin smoothed lube over his cock, stroking himself a few times before lining himself up with Eren’s entrance. Eren payed him no mind as he rubbed it up and down his natal cleft, moaning around Levi’s dick as he slowly pushed into him. Erwin moaned at the heat engulfing the the tip of his cock, pushing in further but steadily as to not rip Eren open with his well endowed cock. 

Eren pulled off with a slight hiss as Erwin pushed in, biting his lips as Levi shook his head at his intolerance to the pain of Erwin stretching him out, teasing him for it. 

“Oh no baby, you mean to tell me you’ve been begging for your daddy’s cock all morning and now you can’t take what he dishes out to you?” Levi tsked, wiggling a finger down at Eren as he guided him back to his dick, the other immediately latching on and lapping around the tip with his eyes closed. Levi glared before grabbing his hair and yanking his head back. He stared up at him with curious wide blue eyes, wondering why he stopped him,” Haven’t I told you to look up when I’m fucking your throat? Do you want me to punish you too?”

“Yes master, no master, sorry master.” He shook his head, keeping eye contact as he held a suction grip with his mouth on the upper half of Levi’s cock, using his left hand to pump him at the base and his right hand to play with Levi’s balls, moaning around his cock as Erwin started to pick up the pace,” Oh fuck...”

Levi grabbed his head ramming into his throat, just as he knew Eren liked, as Erwin rammed into him from behind—Eren delighted from the mass pleasure he was receiving from both ends. Levi reached down to tweak his nipples as Erwin shifted Eren over to his side, still fucking him from behind but reaching an even deeper angle from the new position causing Eren to moan that much more around Levi’s cock. Levi in turn grunted at the feeling of vibrations on his sensitive underside. 

Eren pulled off with a gasp as Erwin started jacking him off in tune with his thrusts,” Apologize, my naughty little kitten.”

“I-I’m sorry daddy,” He sobbed, bucking up into Erwin’s thrusts as he held onto Levi’s thigh at the sudden brutality of Erwin’s fucking, his cock a rose red and sensitive to the touch at the inability to come,” I-I’m sorry for playing with you d-during—oh, oh! During your meeting...”

“It’s ok baby, daddy forgives you you can cum,” He instructed, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck as he pulled off the cock ring, Eren cumming the instance it was released and moaning into Levi’s thigh. Erwin fucked into him a few more times before groaning as he came inside him with a moan of Eren’s name. He reached over to uncuff Eren, massaging his wrists and kissing them as Levi groaned at the lack of attention,” Finish your master off baby.”

Eren nodded and panted as he recovered from the harsh orgasm before reaching up to jerk Levi off to bring him close to his own impending orgasm. Levi moaned as he licked the tip and stared up at him, post-coital expression arousing to Levi who moaned and grabbed his head—fucking into him once, twice, and shooting into his mouth. He sighed in pleasure as he sat back on the bed before realizing his own punishment followed, excited and terrified for what Erwin had in store. 

Eren sighed in pleasure as he laid back on the bed licking Levi’s cum off the side of his mouth as Erwin watched his release drip from Eren’s hole in delight. Levi reached over Eren to play with his hole, also mesmerized by the sight, as Eren twitched under the touch,” Mm, sensitive huh?” 

Eren nodded and blushed at his gaze while Erwin glared at Levi who withered under the stare,” Don’t think you’re off the hook yet Levi, you were the ring leader of all of this after all. Get down on the bed.” 

Levi sighed moving to lay flat against the bed with his ass poking out as Eren stared intrigued at the two,” Is master gonna get punished too daddy?” 

“Yes baby boy, your masters in trouble for telling you to tease daddy at work so in turn he’s gonna get teased himself,” Erwin replied with a devious smirk as he lubed up his fingers aligning them with Levi’s entrance before slamming inside, Levi groaning at the feeling.

“Shit...” He groaned as Erwin thrusted his fingers in and out of him,” Fuck—fuck fuck...”

He let out a particularly large moan as Erwin rubbed at his prostate, Eren biting his lip at seeing Levi wrecked figure. Erwin smirked at him, leaning over to kiss him as he continued his ministrations on Levi.

“You wanna try, Eren?” He asked as Eren nodded, taking a place behind Levi as Erwin lubed up his fingers,” It’s just like you do on yourself baby go ahead.”

He nodded affirmatively, determined as he plunged his middle finger into Levi wiggling it up and down as Levi moaned.

“Sh-shit baby yes...just like that...” Levi moaned into the pillow as Eren continued, urged on by his moans. 

“Ah ah ah, you don’t get to be vocal right now Levi or else,” Erwin threatened, motioning to the cock ring sitting on the bed as Levi bit his lip,” Eren go grab the plug.”

Eren kept wiggling his fingers with a pout,” But daddy me and master are having so much fun...”

“But nothing baby go grab the plug or else you can join your master in the punishment,” He reprimanded him as Eren continued to pout, climbing off the bed and yelping as Erwin slapped his ass. He dug through the drawer in Erwin’s walk-in for the infamous vibrating butt plug nicknamed “the plug” for lack of better names. He found it with a grin, showing it to Erwin and Levi, Erwin grinning in delight as Levi groaned in horror. He reached up to kiss Eren in approval as Eren climbed into his lap handing him the item,” Good boy, now, you’re gonna stick it in him and I’ll tell you what controls to press. If he cums let me know so I can give him the appropriate punishment, okay?” 

Eren nodded and went to stick the plug in as Erwin stopped him. He realized the problem and grabbed the lube, as Erwin nodded, lining up the plug before sticking it inside Levi who bit his lip with a small sigh to contain the moan he almost let out from the sheer pleasure of the large plug entering him. 

Erwin opened his phone, opening the app attached to the plug as Levi panted staring back at the two. He enticed Eren enough to lean forward and kiss him on the lips, squeaking as he was pulled back into Erwin’s chest,” I’m starting to think you want to join him since you keep playing with him even though I asked you not to.”

Eren rapidly shook his head no, staring in apology at Levi who groaned and buried his face in the bedding as Erwin handed him his phone,” Exactly as I thought. Now, you see this gauge right here? I want you to slowly make your way up until you get to the top level okay?” 

“Ok daddy.” He turned on the butt plug to the default vibration level, Levi lightly whining in response as he felt light vibrations against his prostate. Erwin motioned for him to turn it up and he complied, switching up the dial on the phone a few more notices, Levi biting his lip as his prostate was abused by the increased vibrations of the plug. Eren turned the notch up all the way as instructed by Erwin and Levi grunted suddenly at the feeling. He squirmed around on the bedding as Erwin and Eren both watched in delight. Eren felt himself growing hard again at the sight of Levi humping into the bedding from the pleasure of the plug vibrating against his prostate, seeking release and groaning as Erwin gripped his hips to prevent him from continuing. 

Erwin suddenly pulled it out, having become detrimentally horny at the sight of a wrecked Levi and wanting his release, Levi whining in the process as Erwin pulled him up flush against him to make out with him. Eren pouted, leaning up to kiss and suck at Levi’s neck who moaned at the overstimulant kisses and ministrations administered to him by Erwin and Levi as Eren jacked him off with the kisses.

“If you can make Eren cum before either of us you’re off the hook—if either one of us cums before him you’ll have to wear the plug in the meeting with our associates tomorrow.” Levi nodded solemnly, wondering why he even put Eren up to this. Of course before realizing both he and Eren were masochistic in the sense that they both liked Erwin’s punishments, and that he was sadistic in the sense that he liked seeing Eren he punished by both himself and Erwin,” And you can’t get him off either, it has to be from the fucking alone.”

“Sadistic bastard...”

“What was that, Levi?”

“Nothing.” 

Erwin entered Levi roughly, for the comment, as Eren climbed on top of Levi, lubing him up and sliding down onto his dick with a small gasp. He set the pace, slamming into Levi who worked fast to keep the pace, slamming into Eren at the same tempo as Erwin picked up the pace. 

He groaned, trying to focus on fucking into Eren as Erwin slammed into him with ferocity, feeling as though the mans cock reached his stomach it was so big. But fuck he loved the feeling of Erwin being so deep inside him, reaching every angle possible. 

Eren moaned as Levi fucked into him while being fucked by Erwin, feeling connected to the two. He bit his lip turning to stare in astonishment at Levi who was groaning on top of him. They’d never done this before so Levi must have been experiencing an overwhelming amount of pleasure from both ends,”Oh fuck...”

He stared up at Levi as he thrusted into him, making eye contact with him as Levi reached a hand around his throat to pull him up. He began choking him as he fucked into him while Erwin mirrored his actions. He moved his hands, grabbing Eren’s upper arms as he kissed the side of Eren’s mouth. Eren whimpered, unable to do anything but take the rough strokes, though he wasn’t complaining since it all felt so good—just what he’d asked for in fact. 

“Daddy I’m gonna cum again...” Eren whined as Levi moaned at the feeling of Eren tightening around him, almost cumming but trying his best to hold back. After all, he was sincerely opposed to wearing “the plug” during a business meeting. 

“Go ahead and cum baby,” Erwin grunted as he picked up the pace on Levi who in turn picked up the pace on Eren. Eren’s moans grew louder and higher in pitch as he reached his release, coming with a loud whimper as he fell boneless into the bedding.

“You gonna cum next baby?” Erwin smirked pulling Levi flush against him as he pulled out of Eren and pushed back onto Erwin’s cock. 

“Y-Yes fuck,” He muttered, eyes closed shut as he bit his lip at Erwin’s thrusts, trying not to moan and whimpering as Erwin grabbed his head and pushed it to the side so he could make out with him as he fucked him grinning as Levi whimpered into his mouth. 

“Say my fucking name when you cum Levi,” He growled as he fucked into him faster, bringing both himself and Levi closer to release from both the brutal thrusts and Levi’s tightening in response. 

“Fuck...Er—win!” He exclaimed as he filled Eren with his cum, whimpering as Erwin continued to fuck into him from behind. Soon Erwin came with a similar shout before pulling out of him and leaning back into the pillows. He climbed next to him rolling his eyes as Eren climbed in between both of them, wrapping both their arms around him and smiling as they both pampered him with kisses across his face and neck,” You were good brat?” 

“Was I daddy?” He smirked up at Erwin who returned the smirk with a smile, kissing him on the lips as Levi kissed him across his neck. 

“Yes kitten, you took your punishment well, how do you want your reward?” 

“Mm I want to have it for dessert daddy, I want you and Master to fuck me over the kitchen counter together.”

“Too messy brat.” When Eren pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes he rolled his eyes, kissing his forehead as he gave in,” But I guess I can just make you clean it all up when we’re done.” 

“How do you want your reward Levi?” Erwin smirked, leaning over to kiss him on the lips as Eren pouted at the lack of attention towards him. He shook his head at Eren’s neediness, pecking him on the lips twice to appease his affectionate boyfriend.

“Hmm, I think indulging in Eren’s request is enough of a reward for me,” He smirked leaning up to plant a kiss on Erwin’s lips then Eren’s,” Love you guys.”

“Love you too,” they both chorused, Eren giggling at their being in sync. 

“Hmm, I think this is the best day off ever,” Eren grinned as Erwin and Levi nodded in agreement, vowing to clean up later and maybe even apologize to the board for the unorganized presentation—though Erwin would have to think about that one. After all, it’s what they deserved for stacking so many responsibilities on him in the first place. 

But how could he even think about that or even complain about anything with his whole world wrapped in his arms right now. He smiled at his two boyfriends who’d both fallen asleep and kissed them on the foreheads as he joined them for a quick nap, very content with how his day started out but even more content with how it would end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism is always welcomed and encouraged. See you in the next one :3


End file.
